multiverseincursionfandomcom-20200213-history
United Imperium of Races
The United Imperium of Races is an alliance created from various factions that formed during the Great Collapse. Notable Members *Daniel Mitchell (Emperor) *Corrin (Empress) *Fafnir Mitchell (Prince) *Saphira Mitchell (Princess) *Grand Admiral Limstella (Military Leader) *PHL-3423-6 'Ophelia' (AI Leader) *James Raynor (Leader of Raynor's Raiders) *Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr (Leader of the Farsight Enclaves and an important military leader in the Geonosian Pact) *Janix (Leader of the Daelaam Remnant Group and an important military leader in the Geonosian Pact) Gallery of Members (Doesn't hold EVERY member in the list) Another Me.png|Daniel Mitchell tumblr_nrktr6h4Tf1ut8gdbo4_1280.jpg|Corrin Yamol No Card.png|Fafnir Mitchell folder.jpg|Saphira Mitchell Raynor.png|James Raynor Government Military Soldiers Human Halo3-Marine.png|UNSC Marine Silent odst by lordhayabusa357-d73roy7.png|UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Trooper 1024x768.jpg|GDI Rifleman zone trooper papercraft.jpg|GDI Zone Trooper d873a744e228ed5c71d34a0aa3dcef0d.png|Nod Militant Black Hand.jpg|Nod Black Hand Peacekeeper_RA3_Cncpt1.jpg|Allied Peacekeeper CryoLegionnaire RA3 Art1.jpg|Allied Cryo Legionnaire Conscript_RA3_Art1.jpg|Soviet Conscript 1443123534196653776.jpg|Soviet Tesla Trooper Soviet Desolator.png|Soviet Desolator Imperial_warrior_from_fmv.jpg|Imperial Warrior Cc red alert 3 conceptart Fy5At.jpg|Imperial Rocket Angel Yuri Initiate.png|Psionic Initiate Brute.jpg|Psionic Brute Terran Marine_SC2_DevRend2.jpeg|Terran Marine Marauder_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Terran Marauder Fett Clones Phase_1_Clone_Wars_Clone_Trooper.png|Clone Trooper, Phase 1 Cold Assault Trooper.png|Cold Assault Trooper Flame Trooper.png|Flame Trooper SCUBA Trooper.png|SCUBA Trooper Galactic Marine.png|Galactic Marine Sniper.png|Sniper ARC_Trooper_Alpha.png|Advanced Recon Commando (ARC Trooper) Commando.png|Commando Tau FW6.jpg|Fire Warrior Shas'o'Kais.jpg|XV-22 Commander Ethereal (and Subordinates) XCOM2_ADVENTTrooper.png|ADVENT Trooper officer@2x.png|ADVENT Officer Stun-lancer@2x.png|ADVENT Stun Lancer XCOM2_ADVENTShieldbearer.png|ADVENT Shieldbearer XCOM-EU_Sectoids.jpg|Sectoid Sectoid@2x.png|Hybrid Sectoid XEU_Sectoid_Commander.png|Sectoid Commander Viper@2x.png|Viper XCOM(EU)_ThinMen.jpg|Viper Thin Man Concept_-_Outsider2.jpg|Outsider XCOM-EU_Floater.png|Floater XEU_Heavy_Floater.png|Heavy Floater XCOM2_Archon.png|Archon XEU_Cyberdisc.png|Cyberdisc XEU_Muton.png|Muton XCOM2_Muton.png|Modified Muton XCOM-EU_Berserker.jpg|Muton Berserker XCOM2_Berserker.png|Modified Muton Berserker XCOM(EU)_MutonElite.png|Elite Muton XCOM-EU_Chrysalid.jpg|Chryssalid XCOM2_Chryssalid.png|Modified Chryssalid XCOM2_Faceless.png|Faceless XCOM2_Andromedon.png|Andromedon XCOM2_Codex_screenshot.jpg|Codex Gatekeeper@2x.png|Gatekeeper Ethereal No Background.png|Ethereal Avatartransparent.png|Ethereal Avatar Protoss protoss_zealot_by_sanggene-d3gdjfu.jpg|Daelaam Zealot ZealotAiur_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Aiur Zealot ZealotCenturion_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Nerazim Centurion Taldarim_Zealot_SC2_Rend.jpg|Tal'Darim Plunderer ZealotSentinel_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Purifier Sentinel Adept_SC2-LotV_Art1.jpg|Daelaam Adept Dragoon_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Aiur Dragoon Stalker_SC2_render2.jpg|Nerazim Stalker Stalker_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Tal'Darim Slayer Instigator-SC2_LotV.jpg|Purifier Instigator Adept_SC2-LotV_Rend2.jpg|Purifier Augmented Adept Avenger_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Aiur Avenger DarkTemplar_SC2_Game3.jpg|Nerazim Dark Templar Blood_Hunter_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Tal'Darim Blood Hunter HighTemplar_SC2-LotV_Cine1.jpg|Aiur High Templar XFoo2al.png|Nerazim Signifier Taldarim_High_Templar_SC2_Rend.jpg|Tal'Darim Ascendant TwilightArchon_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Daelaam Twilight Archon Archon_SC2-LotV_Cine1.jpg|Aiur Archon DarkArchon_SC2-LotV_Game1.jpg|Nerazim Dark Archon Geonosian Geonosian_Warrior.jpg|Warrior Geonosian_Elite.jpg|Elite Battle Droids Ground Vehicle Types Fighter/Aircraft Classes Fighters and Attack Planes Drones and UAVs Super-Planes Bombers Plane-based Gunships Non-Combat Planes Helicopters Starfighters Tac Fighter.png|Tac Fighter Raven Mark VI-R-class Force Recon Strike.png|Raven Mark VI-R-class Force Recon Strike Malefactor Type-1-class Force Recon Strike.png|Malefactor Type-1-class Force Recon Strike Broadsword_H4guide.png|F-41 Broadsword Nantex-class Territorial Defense Starfighter.png|Nantex-class Territorial Defense Starfighter V-19 Torrent Interceptor.png|V-19 Torrent Interceptor Mankvim-814.png|Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor Viper Mark II-class Interceptor Strike.png|Viper Mark II-class Interceptor Strike Raider-class Interceptor Strike.png|Raider-class Interceptor Strike Belbullab-22.png|Belbullab-22 Starfighter Raptor-class Command Strike.png|Raptor-class Command Strike Heavy Raider-class Command Strike.png|Heavy Raider-class Command Strike HW-B65ShortswordBomber.png|B-65 Shortsword VikingAirMode_SC2_Game1.jpg|A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid - Fighter Mode Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing Starfighter.png|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing Starfighter Rhino-class Assault Strike.png|Rhino-class Assault Strike Marauder-class Assault Strike.png|Marauder-class Assault Strike HReach-YSS1000SabreStarfighter.png|YSS-1000 Sabre Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter.png|Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter Viper Mark III-class Multi-Role Strike.png|Viper Mark III-class Multi-Role Strike War Raider-class Multi-Role Strike.png|War Raider-class Multi-Role Strike H3-GATL1LongswordFighter.png|GA-TL1 Longsword Wraith Starfighter.png|CF/A-17G Wraith BTL-B Y-Wing Bomber.png|BTL-B Y-Wing Bomber Viper Mark VII-class Multi-Role Strike.png|Viper Mark VII-class Multi-Role Strike War Raider Mark II-class Multi-Role Strike.png|War Raider Mark II-class Multi-Role Strike HaloWars-Vulture.png|AC-220 Vulture Airship Classes Starship Classes Diamond-class Cruiser.png|Diamond-class Frigate Lupus-class Missile Frigate.png|Lupus-class Frigate Marauder-class Cruiser.png|Marauder-class Frigate Techno Union Destroyer.png|Ark Royal-class Destroyer Scythe-class Interceptor Escort.png|Scythe-class Destroyer Banshee-class Interceptor Escort.png|Banshee-class Destroyer Glaive-class Command Escort.png|Glaive-class Destroyer Spectre-class Command Escort.png|Spectre-class Destroyer Maul-class Assault Escort.png|Maul-class Destroyer Wraith-class Assault Escort.png|Wraith-class Destroyer Halberd-class Multi-Role Escort.png|Halberd-class Destroyer Liche-class Multi-Role Escort.png|Liche-class Destroyer Battlecruiser_SC1_CineInauguration1.jpg|Behemoth-class Cruiser Battlecruiser_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Minotaur-class Cruiser dreadnaughtreb.png|Dreadnought-class Battlecruiser Captor-class Heavy Munitions Cruiser.png|Captor-class Battlecruiser Sabaoth Destroyer.png|Damocles-class Battlecruiser Aesir-class Interceptor Line.png|Aesir-class Battlecruiser Fenrir-class Interceptor Line.png|Fenrir-class Battlecruiser Vanir-class Command Line.png|Vanir-class Battlecruiser Hel-class Command Line.png|Hel-class Command Line Jotunn-class Assault Line.png|Jotunn-class Battlecruiser Jormung-class Assault Line.png|Jormung-class Battlecruiser Gungnir-class Multi-Role Line.png|Gungnir-class Battlecruiser Nidhogg-class Multi-Role Line.png|Nidhogg-class Battlecruiser Munificent-class Star Frigate.png|Munificent-class Battleship Recusant-class Light Destroyer.png|Recusant-class Dreadnought Providence-class Carrier-Destroyer.png|Providence-class Dreadnought Lucrehulk-class Battleship.png|Lucrehulk-class Star Cruiser - Combat Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship.png|Lucrehulk-class Star Cruiser - Command Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser.png|Subjugator-class Star Battlecruiser Category:Factions